The present disclosure relates generally to locating pages and files on the Internet, and more particularly, to improving readability of universal resource locators (URL).
In one example, a user inputs a search query to a search engine. The search engine selects search results or one or more advertisements relating to the keywords of the search query. When the search results or advertisements are displayed, URLs may be displayed within the text or image of the search results or advertisement and may comprise a link to a web site associated with the search results or advertisement.